


Vive y Deja Morir

by mother_of_lions



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 007 Gwaine, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cartel, Character Death, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, James Bond Elements, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/pseuds/mother_of_lions
Summary: Elyan’s world is threatened by the arrival of an unknown gang member. As he and Merlin work to diffuse the threat, they uncover a much bigger problem awaits them across the ocean.
Relationships: Elyan/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Vive y Deja Morir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camelove 2021 Fest - Day 2: Knights in Shining Armor
> 
> Title taken from a James Bond novel and film of the same name, _Live and Let Die_ by Ian Fleming
> 
> Thanks to Leila for all the help🙏

  
“You understand your assignment, 007?” The Director asks, manicured nails clicking against the arms of her chair as she leaned back, regarding the agent coolly.

“Yes, Director M,” he replied, flipping the file shut and tucking it under his arm. “I’ll get in touch after I land.”

The Director nodded, a dismissal more than a confirmation. Standing, Gwaine rebuttoned his jacket and stepped out of the room, heading back out to the street to go home and pack a bag.

A bag of breathable clothes, Gwaine reminded himself. He was being sent to Colombia where it would be hot and sunny. More specifically, he was assigned to investigate a tiny island in the middle of the Caribbean that was claimed by Colombia. Locally, it was known as La Isla de los Dragones, or the Isle of Dragons and very little information about the island was known.

The debrief file downloaded to his phone contained a list of suspected activity, chiefly among them a version of spiked cocaine. The British Intelligence Service had begun finding more and more evidence that foreign narcotics had infiltrated British streets, and the dope was a much higher quality than any they typically found. It was cleaner, more pure, and spike with something else they couldn’t identify. If Gwaine could uncover what the dope was cut with, it would elevate his career and immortalize him in the British Intelligence Service’s history books.

Officially, however, Gwaine was to operate as a representative for the Pendragons, an English gang attempting to form an alliance to distribute spiked Colombian cocaine in the UK. A contact within the cartel had hesitantly agreed to get Gwaine an audience with the Don, a man named Emrys, provided Gwaine came unarmed to the island and agreed to stay on the property. Gwaine had readily agreed, his own tricks for smuggling in his guns would likely be overlooked and the more of an excuse he had to poke around, the better.

After arriving home, Gwaine threw his clothes in a bag, double checking that he’d remembered all his documents and dashed back downstairs to the waiting cab that would take him to the airport.

========

Elyan grunted as Merlin thrust into him lazily, finally spilling with his teeth buried in Elyan’s shoulder. A small grimace crosses his face as he feels Merlin slip from his hole, the air cool on his sweat slicked back. Merlin’s touch is light on his hips, prompting Elyan to roll over, and he reaches for Merlin as he crawls up Elyan’s body, leaving soft kisses in his wake.

“What would I do without you?” Merlin whispered, fingertips gentle as they trace the lines of the _familia_ tattoo spread across Elyan’s bare chest.

Elyan pressed a kiss to his temple. “You? You’d be fine. It is I who would be lost without you. You are my moon, and I am but a poor sailor, merely following your light.”

Flushing, Merlin buried his face in Elyan’s neck, his voice muffled. “Wrong again. You are the sun, and I am only bright because of you.”

Elyan laughed, stroking down Merlin’s side and holding him closer. Raising his head, he glanced at the clock and groaned. “We have to get up soon. That white guy from Britain is coming in soon. What’s he here for, to cut a deal? I thought we already had a deal with the Pendragons. I never remember.”

Disentangling himself, Elyan got out of bed, the sheets rustling as Merlin sat up, his appreciative gaze a comfortable weight as Elyan began getting dressed. “Oh, yeah. He told Daegal he wants to meet with us for a deal to distribute to the UK through the Pendragon gang,” Merlin reminded him.

“Do we think he’s telling the truth? I mean, we already have a deal. And a good one at that.”

Merlin cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. “No. I don’t, at least. He’s in for a surprise if he thinks he can just come here and walk out with a deal. And I’m curious to see who this _representative_ is. We cut a deal with the Pendragon’s already, you’re right. You remember the Don’s son? He was _very_ eager to please.” Merlin’s voice grew flinty. “If there’s a rat among our ranks, I want to know who it is.”

Nodding in agreement, he smiled as he recalled the week Arthur had spent with them last summer. Elyan looped his tie around his neck, moving to stand beside the bed. “Ayudame, my love?”

Walking on his knees, Merlin came to stand at the edge of the bed and knotted Elyan’s tie, his concentrated expression dimpling as Elyan reached around and groped him, squeezing his ass and leaning forward to nip at Merlin’s lips. “You refuse to learn just so you can keep doing that. I’m on to you, señor,” Merlin accused in jest.

“Maybe,” Elyan grinned, turning to leave. “See you in a bit.”

Loosening and removing the tie, Elyan fixed his shirt to display the layered gold chains he wore, denoting his rank as one of the cartel Dons. Stuffing the tie in his pocket, he did the rounds, checking that everything was in place for their guest. A handful of Jeeps had been sent earlier that morning to pick up the visiting Don from the dock and were due to return any minute. He checked his watch and pulled out his phone, sending Merlin a brief confirmation text.

Standing in the hall outside of the room that they met guests in, Elyan waited for Merlin to arrive. Checking his watch again, he had just decided to go and find his husband himself when Merlin rounded the corner, panting lightly.

“Sorry, I got distracted by the kids in the yard.” Merlin tried to smooth his hair down, smiling gratefully as Elyan stepped forward and did it for him. He trailed his hands down, brushing dust off the alabaster blazer, straightening Merin’s open shirt collar, and untangling the layered chains that he wore.

Stepping back, he met Merlin’s eyes, crinkled in a fond smile. “See, my sun.”

Elyan rolled his eyes and leaned forward and tilted his chin up, giving him a quick kiss. “Cállate. Go sit down, pendejo.”

Walking past to lead the way, Merlin reached out and pinched Elyan’s side, making him jump. “Nice tie,” Merlin quipped, flipping the longest of Elyan’s necklaces to bounce off his chin and escaping retaliation by darting through the doors and into the main hall, his Don face already in place.

Elyan followed behind, taking his place on the right side of Merlin’s chair at the head of a large table they kept in the main hall. Merlin preferred discussing business over coffee and conchas, he felt it put everyone more at ease and more willing to do as he wanted them to. They heard the Jeep pull up a moment later, the sound of the doors slamming closed and tense Spanish drifting into the hall.

The doors opened and the guards appeared, escorting a man who was clearly far out of his comfort zone and doing his best to hide it. Elyan watched him with casual disinterest, cataloging as much about the man as he could. He was clearly from the city, his shoulder-length hair well-maintained but styled to appear roguish. Scruff covered the lower half of his face, just unkempt enough to appear incidental but Elyan doubted that was the case. He had dressed for the weather at least, beige colored trousers and a loose, white linen shirt buttoned up to his sternum to show off thick chest hair spilling out of the undone buttons.

Elyan made eye contact with Percival, silently asking why there was only one person when a typical Don representative arrived with several squads of armed men. Giving the tiniest shrug in return, Perce stopped the group a few feet away from Merlin and nudged the guy they’d brought in, prompting him to speak.

Rubbing his back and shooting Perce a dirty look over his shoulder, the guy stepped forward and began speaking in butchered Spanish, his thick British accent fumbling over the pronunciations. “Hola, Don Emrys, me llamo Gwaine Sullivan. Muchas gracias por mírame. Estoy representando los Round Table Knights. Estoy encantando de concocerte.” He bowed his head as he finished what must have been rehearsed words, waiting for Merlin’s acknowledgement.

Elyan flicked his eyes to meet Merlin’s, catching his mildly amused smile. “Hola, Señor,” Merlin returned, making a friendly gesture. “We may speak English, here. No need to make such an effort for us.”

The guy, _Gwaine_ , straightened up with a smirk and a wink. “Thanks, really appreciate that.” He sat in the chair Merlin indicated was for him. “Not that I wouldn’t try or anything, but it’ll be easier like this.”

Daegal entered with a tray piled with a plate of conchas, cups and creamer, as well as a carafe of coffee, setting it on the table between the two men. He raised his eyes in question as he passed Elyan, who gave him a tiny shrug in return. Turning his attention back to the table, Elyan caught Gwaine eyeing Merlin appreciatively, eyes roving over his face and lingering on his lips to drift down Merlin’s open collar and the layered gold chains that lay against his golden skin.

Ignoring him, or most likely indifferent to the attention he was getting, Merlin took a cup from the tray, pouring coffee and adding a splash of cream. He turned to look at Elyan and jerked his head at the chair on his right. “If you’d please, mi sol.”

Gwaine’s expression darkened for a fleeting moment before he recovered, wiping his face of emotion. Biting the inside of his cheek to hold back his satisfied smirk, Elyan took the seat, accepting the coffee Merlin handed him and taking a sip. Gwaine watched the exchange with casual indifference, but his eyes were sharp, cataloguing the interaction. Merlin brought their attention back to the matter at hand, his tanned hands cradling his own mug of coffee. “What brings you to the Isle, Gwaine?”

Gwaine’s eyes flicked back to Merlin. “I thought you’d already spoken with my boss.”

“Verdad. Pero,” Merlin took a sip. “I’d rather hear from your own lips what you’re supposed to be doing here on my island. So much gets lost in translation.”

Swallowing, Gwaine replied, “I’m here to offer you a contract to distribute your coke to the UK. I’m aware you already have trade routes and a few inconsistent distributors, but I can offer you a full contract. We split the profits 45/65.”

“I wasn’t aware that the Pendragon’s were allowing single representatives to make deals them,” Merlin said offhandedly, watching Gwaine over the rim of his cup. “Especially one so insulting. What makes you think my distributors are inconsistent?”

“Well,” Gwaine poured himself a cup of coffee. “I was unable to track down a distributor, just a handful of randoms that people seem to know.”

“I see. And how do you justify receiving 65% of the profits for our coke? That hardly seems fair.”

“We’re taking all the risk. We’re doing the distributing and we’re dealing with rival gangs and the cops.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows and tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking over at Elyan. “And what do you think, ‘trello?”

“I think it’s our coke. Our very special strain of coke. If they want a 65% cut of the profits, then the gringos need to figure out how to get it from here to the UK. We’re the ones avoiding the United States and we’re the ones with the trade routes. Routes we spent months and lives getting correct. _We’re_ the ones taking all the risk, we’re the ones doing all the work.” Elyan took a sip of his coffee, meeting Gwaine’s eyes nonchalantly and leaning back in his chair. “But. It’s all conjecture until we decide you’re not a rat.”

“Excellent point,” Merlin praised, squeezing his knee under the table and making Elyan flush and roll his eyes at his husband’s antics. “Let’s see how you feel at the end of the week and we’ll see about your cut.”

“A week!” Gwaine protested, rising to his feet indignantly, chair squealing as it was shoved backwards. The guards around the room moved in unison, guns trained on Gwaine. He froze, hands twitching towards where he must be hiding his gun.

“Está bien, estamos bien,” Merlin reassured them, looking unbothered. “Please have a seat, Gwaine. This is our process, you must understand. You reached out to us out of nowhere, requesting that you be allowed to come here. We have a right to be wary and cautious of newcomers in a territory we’ve recently branched out into.” Merlin took Elyan’s empty cup from him and reset the tray, voice deceptively calm. “And if you’re that upset, I can call Uther and he can tell me why his representative is being so rude and insulting and that if he doesn’t get his man under control I’ll be sending him back in a box.”

“No, no,” Gwaine muttered, grudgingly reseating himself. “It’s fine, I understand.”

“Bien. Perce!” Merlin called, and the burly man stepped forward. “If you’d be so kind as to escort Gwaine to his room. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Without another glance at Gwaine, Merlin stood and held out his hand to Elyan. Taking it, he twined their fingers and together they walked nonchalantly out of the hall.

They stayed silent, Elyan following wherever Merlin led them. Making their way through the grove of palm trees on the far side of the ranch, Elyan watched the way the light played over Merlin’s dark hair through the palm fronds, changing it from blue-black to deep brown.

Merlin stopped along the shaded edge of the beach, bending to slip off his shoes and roll up his trouser legs. Elyan followed suit, also removing his jacket and and dropping them in a pile in the grass. Untucking his shirt, he undid the buttons and rolled up the sleeves as well as unbuttoning his shirt.

Taking Elyan’s hand again, Merlin brought them onto the sand, walking all the way to the waters edge to stand with their toes in the surf, the waves lapping up around their ankles.

“What do you think?” Merlin asked, apropos of nothing, squinting out at the waves.

Elyan looked at him in confusion before catching up. Thinking back, he went over what he’d seen and heard from Gwaine in the hall. “I think something is off. No Don would send a single representative for their interests, even if they are European. None of the others we’ve dealt with have. Besides, don’t we already have a deal with the Pendragons? From what I remember, they were incredibly accommodating when we last met with them.”

Merlin hummed in agreement. “We do, actually. Which means he’s not working for the gang. So that puts him, what, working for an agency that thinks a single man would come across as disarming? The bad Spanish was clearly on purpose. He wants us to think we’re safe speaking in front of him. Frankly, I’m insulted by the clear lack of intelligence they seem to think we have.”

“The dope, then. They must have realized the cocaine the Pendragon’s deal is different, purer. They know we’re cutting the dope with magic, they just don’t know it’s _magic_ yet.” A British spy come to suss out the potential problem, or make a deal for it like the Americans. Elyan chewed his lip absently, looking over their shoulders back towards the trees. “What do you want to do about it? We could kill him. Just get it over with.”

“And what would happen when whoever sent him finds out?” Merlin countered. “Let’s play along. Maybe we could get him in an… incriminating position, and he’ll spill his secrets to us.” Merlin winked. “What do you think? Honestly.”

“He’s pretty enough.” Elyan shrugged. “I wouldn’t say no. He seems to like you, though.”

“Oh, does he? I’ve only eyes for you. You’re so bright, drowning everyone else out.” Merlin turned, wrapping his arms around Elyan’s waist. “I love you, you know that right?”

“I know.” Elyan went on his tip toes, kissing Merlin on the nose. “My moon.”

========

The room The bodyguard, Perce, escorted him to was larger than Gwaine had anticipated. It contained an ensuite bathroom and even a television to go with the king-sized bed and matching, hardwood furniture. Gwaine wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he was pleasantly surprised, and even a little ashamed that he had expected to live in squalor while he was here.

His bag had already been brought to the room, and thoroughly searched, judging by the mess inside. It was unlikely they had found anything, however, all of his British Intelligence paperwork stashed back on the mainland in a small British outpost in Baranquilla. 

Stepping out of his shoes, Gwaine collapsed onto the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The meeting with Emrys, the cartel Don, could have gone better, he thought. He had not expected the other guy, - what did Emrys call him? Sol? - to have such a hand in the proceedings.

Gwaine had assumed he was a simple bodyguard, maybe even an advisor, but not someone that would be directly consulted in a meeting. Could he be the actual Don and Emrys merely serves as a spokesperson?

Either way, Emrys must have a soft spot for him, Gwaine mused, remembering the soft look in Emrys’ eye as he’d looked at the other man.

Gwaine was eager to get a look at what he would be allowed to see as a representative, though. Usually, the dealers did some basic introductions and shook hands and left it at that. But this operation was special. There was some extra step in the process that made their cocaine a higher quality, more potent, than anything else on the market. It had been a stipulation of the “potential contract” Gwaine was pretending to offer that he be allowed to see as much of the process as possible.

A solo assignment of this magnitude would put him in the history books forever, and it was _so close_. These Don’s were fools to show him the tricks they used. Gwaine could almost hear the praise in his Director’s voice, and he wasn’t even back in London yet.

Pushing himself off the bed, Gwaine headed to the ensuite bathroom to shower before he going for a look around the place. The sooner he finished the mission, the sooner he would be back on a flight to London and further up the promotion ladder.

========

“You’re supposed to be dressed!” Elyan exclaimed, a mix of exasperation and defeat, as he entered the main part of their bedroom.

“I was going to get dressed. I really, really was, but then,” Merlin began, cutting himself off with a soft moan, fingers twisting a nipple. “I thought about you in the shower, wet and naked, and how’d you’d come out all–“ he gestured vaguely at Elyan “–and I just couldn’t help it,” Merlin explained, not an ounce of remorse on his face while he stroked his cock.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Elyan said, “Merlin we’ve been together for years. _Years_.” His eyes drifted to Merlin’s hand, twisting just _so_ , and Elyan felt himself hardening. “But you make a compelling argument.”

Dropping his towel, Elyan crawled up the bed, pausing to lick a stripe up Merlin’s cock, tongue dragging over Merlin’s fingers, salty and warm. Moving up further up the bed, he wrapped his hand around Merlin’s, stilling his hand. Bracing himself over Merlin, he leaned down and kissed him, licking into his mouth wet and slow. Merlin sighed, satisfied that he’d gotten what he wanted.

“Ligón,” Elyan muttered, pulling back to nip at Merlin’s lips.

“Maybe.”

Rolling his eyes, Elyan tightened his fingers around Merlin and stripped his cock, Merlin fucking up into his hand. His hands scrabbled for purchased across Elyan’s chest, tangling in the gold chain around his neck and pulling. Arching his back and moaning Elyan’s name, Merlin spilled over his hand, whimpering as Elyan slowed his hand without stopping.

Panting, Merlin grabbed the back of Elyan’s neck, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss with too much teeth. Settling back against the bed, Merlin fumbled for Elyan’s hand and brought it to his face, pink tongue darting out and licking his come from Elyan’s fingers.

Elyan’s cock twitched against Merlin’s thigh at the sight, and his eyes lit up with a devilish grin. Cleaning the rest of Elyan’s hand, he smiled up at him predatorily, eyes lighting up gold as he flipped them over. Elyan’s head flopped back onto the pillows below him as Merlin settled himself between Elyan’s spread legs, sun-tanned fingers digging into Elyan’s brown hips. He bit his lip to cut off a gasp as Merlin pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, running his tongue down along the shaft to mouth at his balls.

Draping his legs around Merlin’s waist, Elyan gripped the sheets with one hand, the other burying itself in Merlin’s hair. Letting Elyan slip from his mouth, Merlin pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh and squeezed his hips in encouragement. Meeting Elyan’s eye over his dripping cock, he lowered his mouth over Elyan’s cock, one hand holding the base steady while his tongue swirled around the head. He bobbed his head, bringing Elyan to the edge and taking him back down. Lowering his head again, he looked up at Elyan from under his lashes, hollowing his cheeks on a swallow.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Merlin worked his way down Elyan’s cock, fingers retreating as they were no longer needed. Elyan gasped _Merlin!_ trying not to buck his hips as he felt his cockhead nudge the back of Merlin’s throat.

Merlin hummed around him, sliding up and back down, nosing at the curls at the base. Elyan’s fingers tightened in Merlin’s hair, using his grip to move Merlin how he wanted. He squeezed his eyes tightly, nearing release. Unable to stop himself any longer, Elyan thrust up into the wet heat of Merlin’s mouth, holding Merlin’s head in place as his cock slid in and out of his throat.

Eyes watering, Merlin kept his throat open, saliva running down his chin as he tried keep from choking on the length of Elyan’s cock. He loved how Merlin looked up at him, open and trusting as Elyan took what he wanted. Their relationship had been rocky at the start, Merlin was closed off and wary of anyone trying to get close to him and it had taken him months to build a foundation of trust for Merlin to even reveal that he liked Elyan in return. It had been nearly two years into their relationship before he had confessed to having magic. Merlin’s trust and love were things Elyan had never taken for granted, and to see the evidence of Merlin’s feelings in any setting filled him with warmth, but especially now.

He hummed around Elyan’s cock again, the vibrations sending Elyan over the edge, pulsing white hot down his throat. Merlin swallowed as much as he could, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand as Elyan pulled him up, licking the taste of himself out of Merlin’s mouth.

“Is that what you wanted, mi amor?” Elyan panted weakly into Merlin’s neck, caressing Merlin’s back as he bit and kissed at Elyan’s neck.

“Yes,” Merlin laughed, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Elyan. “I suppose I’m ready to get dressed now. If I must.”

“Come on,” Elyan urged. “I have to take care of my hair and then we have to meet that guy again.”

Licking up Elyan’s neck to bite at his jaw, Merlin huffed, but complied, rolling off to allow Elyan to get out of bed. Elyan heard the bed squeak as he got up to follow him, watching him in the mirror as he joined Elyan, rubbing Elyan’s hair product between his hands and gently rubbing his hands through Elyan’s hair, bottom lip between his teeth as he focused on his task.

Elyan felt his heart swell, warm and full. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s bitten lip. He pressed back automatically, hands drifting down Elyan’s waist, pulling him close, half hard cocks brushing together. Merlin moaned against him. “This is so unfair.”

“Go get dressed, the sooner this is over the sooner we can do other things,” Elyan urged, eyeing Merlin’s lips with longing. “Go, or we’ll never make it out of here.”

Merlin groaned again, pitiful and petulant. He backed away, bottom lip between his teeth as he kept his dark eyes on Elyan. “I expect a full, thorough jodiendo later.”

Elyan rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror, finishing his routine and pulling on a light, coral shirt, buttoning it up over black trousers. Spraying on cologne, he double checked his reflection and went to find his wayward husband.

Later, they sat again at the table in the hall with Gwaine over a simple breakfast of eggs, black beans, crema and tortillas with coffee. Gwaine ate steadily, speaking animatedly with both of his hosts, but his eyes were restless. Darting around the hall, eyeing the guards, watching Elyan and Merlin across the table. Elyan nudged Merlin in the side, meeting his gaze in silent question. Merlin nodded, shoving the last few bites into his mouth and washing it down with a sip from his mug.

They stood in tandem, chairs scraping on the tiled floor. “If you’ll accompany us, Sr Sullivan,” Elyan instructed, holding his arm out to Merlin who took it, tucking himself to Elyan’s side.

Making their way out to the door, Elyan opened the passenger door to the Jeep waiting outside, closing it behind Merlin as he settled into his seat. Elyan took his place in the drivers seat, waiting as Gwaine climbed up behind them in the rear.

“No guards?” Gwaine questioned.

“I assure you, we don’t need them,” Merlin replied, adjusting the radio, Daddy Yankee pouring out of the speakers. “However, we asked Perce to accompany us just in case.” The burly man took the seat behind Merlin, nodding in greeting.

They drove in relative silence to the opposite side of the island where a large plot of land sat, neat rows of plants growing innocently in the sun.

Parking the Jeep, Elyan cut the engine and got out, walking around to stand beside Merlin. He watched Gwaine as Merlin spoke, explaining their procedure for creating cocaine.

“Our general process is very standard. The plants grow, we harvest the leaves after a certain point, they soak in the drums you can see by the barn and we purify them before soaking them again and then creating a paste, which dries out to form the powder,” Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. “Just the basic process, you know.”

Gwaine nodded along, arms crossed so his biceps bulged through his white linen shirt. The neck was cut deep and wide, his pale collarbones already turning pink in the sun. “And where does the extra step come in?”

Merlin cracked a grin, and Elyan watched Gwaine’s eyes dart to Merlin’s lips, a sliver of pink tongue darting out to wet his own. “We can talk about it in a few days, when you’ve… proven yourself.”

Taking a step closer, brushing his shoulder against Merlin’s, Gwaine asked, “And how do I do that?”

“We find that sharing a _deeper connection_ with our associates ensures that we all get what we want,” Merlin explained, picking his words carefully. “These things take time, Sr. Sullivan, and I’m sure you can understand that we don’t bring people into our intimate life at random.”

Gwaine looked past Merlin to Elyan, his eyes traveling the length of his body, considering. “Is your _friend_ going to be joining us?”

At Gwaine’s tone, Elyan felt his skin crawl, embarrassment and shame pricking the back of his neck. He looked away towards the field, afraid if Merlin saw his expression he would overreact and then they’d never get the information they wanted. He could feel Merlin’s eyes on him, the confused pause before he asked, “Why wouldn’t he?”

“Just wondering, is all,” Gwaine muttered, shading his eyes and looking over the field. He stepped away from the group, Perce not far behind.

Merlin chuckled softly. “See, I told you he would go for it.”

Rolling his eyes, Elyan walked towards the field in the opposite direction of Gwaine, inspecting a few plants along the edges. Merlin’s plan to seduce the spy was foolish. If he were a British spy like they suspected, wouldn’t he be willing to do something like this to entrap them?

It was a tenuous situation, and one they would need to always keep the upper hand in. Gwaine would feel outnumbered having both he and Merlin in the room, and clearly he considered Merlin the weaker of the two. What if he knew about the magic and had come prepared? They’d all heard the stories of how magic had been flushed from the Northern part of the world, he had to know it was flourishing here.

Elyan chewed his lip, scuffing the dirt with his shoe. They hadn’t really talked about it yet, either. The idea of bringing someone else into their bed made him anxious, especially _Gwaine_. Merlin might realize he’d bound himself to the wrong person and change his mind about their relationship. While he was fine with doing whatever Merlin wanted, trusted him entirely, the fear that he would be cast aside was overwhelming.

Their time with Arthur had been different. Arthur wanted them both equally and had been happy to be with either of them or simply watch. His presence didn’t make Elyan feel unwanted or less than and there had been no ulterior motive. The ritual for solidifying the agreement required DNA, however it was obtained was up to the third party.

Merlin was the only one he’d ever loved, the light of his life. He’d be happy doing anything if Merlin were there, with his full smiles and soft eyes, but it didn’t reassure him entirely.

Stomach still roiling uncomfortably, he startled as Merlin joined him. Their shoulder’s brush together as they walk through the short grass bordering the coca plot.

“Estás bien?” Merlin asked, keeping his voice low. His fingers brush the back of Elyan’s hand. “Pareces triste.”

“No es nada.” Elyan shrugged. “I’ll tell you later. We have a guest.”

“Elyan, mi sol, you’re scaring me,” Merlin whispered, his deep blue eyes wide and uncertain.

Turning, he stopped walking and pulled Merlin down, kissing his forehead. “It’s nothing, I promise. I just want to discuss it in private.”

On the opposite side of the field, Gwaine watched the pair. His watchdog, Perce, seemed to not notice the couple, his eyes hidden from view by dark sunglasses.

“So what’s the deal with those two?” He asked. “The tall one is the Don, right? Why does he seem to defer to the other?”

Perce’s head shifted down, his face remaining blank. “I don’t know what you mean. They are both Dons.”

Frowning, Gwaine looked down at the dirt. Two Dons? “Why?”

“That’s how they wanted it. They’ve been together for a long time.”

Gwaine made a noncommittal noise, making a face as he watched them kiss. The taller one, Merlin, he seemed to be the one making the decisions. And he’d already revealed his weakness to Gwaine. He’d be sure to remember that when the Dons did their weird loyalty threesome.

He looked at Perce again. Might as well give it a shot. “You get a lot of time off?”

“If I need it.”

“You should ask for some tonight, show me around.”

Perce snorted. “You think someone like you could actually show me a good time?”

Gwaine opened his mouth to retort just as Merlin raised a hand, calling Perce over. Watching with narrowed eyes, Gwaine resigned himself to getting information the hard way.

“We’re ready to go,” Merlin informed Perce. “Get him in the car and we’re going to drop him off at the dock. He requested to go back to the mainland. Tail him, please, but don’t let yourself be seen.”

Perce nodded, and turned to round up their guest. Elyan followed Merlin back to the Jeep, fingers locked tightly in Merlin’s. He raised an eyebrow as Merlin opened the passenger door, but stepped up into the cab and settled into his seat. He watched Merlin round the car and get in, starting the engine just as Gwaine and Perce joined them.

They drove back to the docks as requested, and Gwaine exited the car under Perce’s watchful eye. Instead of taking them back to the hacienda, Merlin drove them further west, ignoring Elyan’s questions.

Merlin parked on the edge of the beach, sitting for a moment. Leaning over, he pecked Elyan on the cheek and jumped out, kicking off his socks and shoes to toss them in the backseat. Elyan watched him from the passenger side, bemused. Folding his leg over his lap, he pulled his own socks and shoes off and followed Merlin to the waterline.

The waves lapped at the shore, warm water licking up around their ankles. Merlin held out his hand as Elyan caught up, pulling him close. His warm fingers encircled the back of Elyan’s neck and he brushed his nose teasingly along Elyan’s.

Elyan shivered under Merlin’s heated gaze. Looking up from under his lashes, Elyan tilted his chin forward for a kiss, just barely catching himself from tipping as Merlin pulled away with a soft laugh.

Draping his arm around Elyan’s waist, he leaned his head on Elyan’s shoulder. They watched as the sun began to set, streaking the sky pink and orange. Elyan was just settling into their shared silence when Merlin spoke, his voice soft. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Elyan stayed silent for a moment, considering. Merlin would think less of him for telling the truth, but they did not lie to each other. If Merlin was going to leave, Elyan’s fears wouldn’t change that. Finally, he sighed and confessed, “I’m afraid that if we seduce the spy, you won’t want me anymore.”

“What?” Merlin sat up and grabbed his shoulder, turning them to face one another. “Why would you think that?”

Elyan snorted, feeling his stomach turn to lead. “Come on, Merlin. He’s attractive, you’re attractive. I feel like I don’t measure up. Besides, he clearly has no interest in me. He only has eyes for you, not that I blame him.”

“Oh, mi amor.” Merlin brought his hands up, cradling Elyan’s face as if he were something precious, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “No, no, no. That’s not what this is. I don’t want him at all. I don’t like being played for a fool, just because of where we’re from. You are the light of my life, and there is no one I could possibly want more.”

“I won’t do anything without you.” Leaning forward, Merlin pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “If you’re not comfortable, we can get the information another way. We can kill him instead of sleeping with him, there’s no deal to make here. Frankly, I’m fine with either.”

Elyan chuckled wetly and cleared his throat. It was true that Merlin had paid Gwaine little to no mind since his arrival, as if Gwaine didn’t exist in his mind until he actively needed him for something. “I don’t know. I know you love me, it’s not that I doubt that. I don’t deserve you, and I worry that I’m not _enough_.”

“Enough?” Merlin asked, thumb stroking over the ridge of Elyan’s cheekbone. “You’re everything to me. My sun, my world literally revolves around you. He means nothing to me, El, and as soon as we have our information, we can dispose of him. Agreed?”

Elyan nodded, arms wrapping around Merlin’s waist and pulling him close. Burying his face in Merlin’s neck, Elyan breathed the scent of him in, trying to ground himself. Merlin loved him, and he had to trust in that.

“Just say the word, love, and we’re done.” Merlin’s fingers stroked lightly over his back. He turned his head, kissing Elyan on the neck and scraping his teeth lightly against the skin.

Disentangling from Merlin, Elyan wiped the sweat from his face and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Merlin reached for him, pulling him close again. “It’s in the past now. We have bigger things to deal with.”

========

Stepping onto the dock on the mainland, Gwaine stretched, running a hand through his hair. Barranquilla was pretty enough, he supposed, but he was ready to go home. Making his way to a nearby café, Gwaine pulled out his phone, keying up the number for the Director’s office.

He let it ring once, twice, before hanging up and calling again. The receptionist picked up, her voice full of forced cheer. “Albion Holdings, how may we help you?”

Wasting no time with pleasantries, Gwaine cut to the chase. “Tell the Director to book me a flight for next weekend. I should have what I came for by or before then.”

“I’ve made a note of your request. Do be careful, 007.”

Gwaine hung up without further comment. Tomorrow, he decided. There were only a few days left in the week, and if he wanted to be on a plane by Saturday he needed to be off the island by Friday, using whatever means were necessary.

========

The bright morning sun shone through the open window, curtains shifting lazily in the light breeze, prompting Elyan from sleep. He reached out, grasping blindly for Merlin. Finding only cooling sheets, he cracked his eyes open, sitting up enough to look around the room. It wasn’t often Merlin left their bed without him.

He sat up fully, the sheets pooling in his lap and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was ready for the spy to leave already. The vague sense of dread and anxiety that had plagued him since the spy’s arrival was beginning to take a toll on him. He understood Merlin’s desire to get to the bottom of this without getting their hands dirtier than necessary, but it always took so much longer.

The door squeaked as Merlin pushed it open, entering with a full tray of Elyan’s favorites. He pulled up short at seeing Elyan already awake and sitting up. “Oh, you’re awake.”

“Don’t sound so surprised. It _is_ morning, that’s usually what tends to happen.”

“No, I just. I wanted to surprise you, is all.” Merlin looked down, his lips doing that sad, pouty thing that made Elyan feel like he’d kicked a puppy.

He held out his arms to Merlin, shifting back on the bed to make room. Taking the tray, he held it while Merlin settled on the bed, pulling the sheet back up to cover their legs. Elyan sat the tray across Merlin’s lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Keeping his voice low, he amended, “I am surprised, you’re never awake before me.”

Merlin made a mock affronted face for a moment, then shrugged, popping the end of a strawberry in his mouth. Juice ran down the corner of Merlin’s mouth, pink and sticky sweet. Swaying closer, Elyan licked it off, his tongue laving slow over the skin, tasting the salt-sweat of Merlin’s skin under the sweet juice, the stubble on his chin rough on Elyan’s tongue.

They traded lazy kisses, taking turns feeding each other, tongues lingering on fingertips until they couldn’t bear it anymore. Setting the tray on the floor, Merlin tackled Elyan to the bed, kissing him deep and slow.

Elyan opened for him, fingers threading into Merlin’s hair, tightening. He was on fire, burning from within as Merlin covered his body with his own. The gold chains around Merlin’s neck pooled on Elyan’s chest, a small point of cool relief on his heated skin. Elyan’s hands trailed down Merlin’s back, skin smooth and warm, tracing the dragon tattoo he knew by heart. Merlin moved, mouthing kisses across Elyan’s jaw. His teeth nipped at his ear lobe, careful of the stud and he breathed, “I’m going to ride you.”

Elyan’s cock twitched, precome leaking onto his stomach. “Yes, yes, do the thing.”

“Patience, amor.” Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, making Elyan feel as if he were being touched by half a dozen hands, all stroking and rubbing. Merlin moved down his neck, tracing the _familia_ tattoo with his tongue.

Elyan arched his back under the onslaught, wishing he could reciprocate equally. He raked his nails up Merlin’s back, hand tangling in his dark curls and pulling lightly. “Enough, Merlin, I want to make you feel as I do.”

Merlin looked up at him and Elyan bit his lip, Merlin’s tongue dipping into his belly button. Elyan pulled at his shoulders, urging him back up. Straightening, Merlin knee-walked closer until he was stradding Elyan’s hips. His eyes washed gold again and Elyan’s cock jumped again at the sight, making Merlin smirk.

He reached behind himself and Elyan felt Merlin grip his cock to hold it steady as he bore down on it. His cock slipped in easily, Merlin’s magic easing the way. He took his time working Elyan’s thick cock inside himself. Elyan gripped the sheets tightly, trying to stay still and let Merlin take his time.

When he was fully seated, Merlin leant down, biting at Elyan’s lips, tangling his fingers in Elyan’s own neck chain to pull him up. Straightening, he began moving his hips in short, teasing jerks. Elyan brought his hands to Merlin’s thighs, thumbs rubbing semi-circles. Impatiently, he dug his fingertips into Merlin’s hips to speed him up, dark fingers contrasting against Merlin’s tanned skin.

and throwing his head back, exposing the long line of his neck, tendons and veins standing out. 

He quickly picked up the pace, bouncing on Elyan’s cock, the sound of skin on skin drowning out Merlin’s moans. Elyan wrapped his fingers around Merlin’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Throwing his head back, Merlin came with a shout, slumping forward as Elyan pulled him down. Wrapping an arm around him, Elyan flipped them, letting Merlin’s head bounce on the pillow.

Still half in a pleasured haze, Merlin wrapped his legs around Elyan’s waist, arching his back slightly as Elyan reentered him. He braced himself over Merlin and licked into his mouth, swallowing his moans. Speeding up, he held Merlin’s leg still on his hip. Merlin writhed and moaned, little _uh’s_ pounded out of him. A few more thrusts and Elyan spilled into Merlin, burying his teeth in Merlin’s shoulder.

He flopped down on top of him, sweat making them slick. He nosed into Merlin’s neck, nipping at the soft skin. “I like you like this in the morning.”

He laughed in response, hands stroking down Elyan’s spine. “I like you making me this way.”

Elyan withdrew, flopping onto his back beside Merlin. “What’s on your mind? You’ve got that look.”

“What look?”

“That vague, ‘ _I have things on my mind’_ look.”

Merlin chuckled softly, shaking his head. “We heard from the spy this morning. Perce said he wants to meet with us, with me, tonight.”

So that’s what this was about. “I see.”

“No, don’t give me that. You know how we do things, together or not at all.” Merlin propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Elyan. “We could just kill him.”

Elyan rolled his eyes, pushing him off to sit up. “You and I both know the downsides of that. No, we have to do this. I trust you, I do. I just don’t trust him.”

“Hey,” Merlin breathed, fingers tugging on Elyan’s elbow to get him to turn and look at him. “I love you.”

He quirked his lips in a half smile. “I know.”

They passed the rest of the day awkwardly avoiding discussing what would happen that evening. They had a rule of never allowing extra partners in their own room, and Elyan spent hours in the guest room double checking things, hiding a few guns around the room, just in case. Not they would necessarily need them since Merlin had his magic, but it was better to be prepared.

Merlin was clingier than normal. A weird tension hung over them, a sense of finality. Despite Merlin’s reassurances, Elyan had a feeling that whatever happened tonight would change their lives permanently. Whether for good or for ill, he wasn’t sure yet.

They sat together on a wide, plush couch in the beach cabana nearest the ranch. Soft bachata played while they watched the sun set into the ocean. They had opted to take a break from their usual responsibilities, instead spending every moment at the others side. Elyan rested his head in Merlin’s lap, the soft caress of his fingers at Elyan’s nape had nearly put him to sleep when Perce knocked softly on the outside of the wall.

“Sorry to interrupt, but your meeting is soon.”

Merlin thanked him quietly, but neither made a move to get up. His grip tightened on the back of Elyan’s neck suddenly, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Are you listening, pendejo?” Elyan managed a nod. “I’m not sleeping with him. We’re going to kill him.”

Elyan made a muffled sound of confused surprise, making an aborted effort to sit up. Merlin’s fingers held him in place, forcing him to listen.

“I’m angry that he has made you feel this way, that he has come here and upset our balance. We’ll get our information, and he’ll die. I am a Don, I will not have anyone here upsetting my family.”

His cock stirred in his loose shorts at Merlin’s tone, at his words. He was fierce and protective, a dragon who’d been annoyed for the last time. Merlin relaxed his grip and Elyan sat up slowly, his skin tingly all over. Merlin’s face was set, his jaw clenched, the tendons in his neck taut under the skin.

Merlin reached out, quick as a snake, and grabbed Elyan’s jaw. His fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and he thumbed Elyan’s bottom lip. Merlin pulled him close, his breath hot and sweet on Elyan’s lips. His eyes slid down to Merlin’s lips, bitten red from Merlin’s anxious chewing. Darting back up to his eyes, Elyan’s world narrowed down to this singular point of contact. The sounds of the ocean faded away to nothing as he stared into Merlin’s flickering eyes, the fire within them burning bright and hot, ready to consume. “You are _mine_.”

He managed a whimper of agreement before Merlin was on him, taking control and pressing him into the couch, demanding Elyan’s surrender. His hands found their way to Merlin’s waist and he held on tightly under the onslaught as Merlin left imprints of his teeth on his skin.

By the time Merlin allowed him to sit up, his cock was hard and throbbing between his legs. Through the slowly lifting haze, Merlin looked satisfied, as if his hunger had been sated for the moment. He stood, holding out a hand to Elyan who took it gratefully, his legs shaky under him. Together they walked back to the hacienda and the guest room.

Standing on the threshold, they exchanged a look and turned to the door. Merlin took a deep breath. “To battle then.”

They pushed the door open and went to work doing a sweep of the place, just in case. Checking for bugs, double checking their guns, looking for cameras. Finding nothing, they finished getting ready, brushing their teeth and setting out lube and condoms for appearances.

They lit a few candles and poured glasses of wine. Elyan settled himself on a chaise in the corner, trying to keep from touching the gun hidden in the armrest.

Merlin ducked into the hall, telling Perce to bring Gwaine in. The twenty-minute wait was both the quickest and longest of Elyan’s life. He made himself take measured breaths to quell his anxious nerves and rising jealousy.

Gwaine entered, glancing around the room appreciatively before his eyes settled on Merlin, drinking in his open shirt and the neatly layered chains that wrapped around his neck. Petulantly, Merlin had chosen to wear the chain bearing Elyan’s initial, which Gwaine noticed immediately, his gaze darkening for a moment as he looked past Merlin to Elyan.

They maintained eye contact for a moment before Gwaine asked gruffly, “Does _he_ have to be here?”

“If by _he_ you mean my husband, then yes, he does.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. He crossed the space between Merlin and himself in two long strides, wrapping one arm around Merlin’s waist and cradling his head with the other, kissing him deep and slow. Merlin went with it easily enough, but Elyan could see the growing line of tension in his shoulders through the shirt he wore.

Stepping back, Gwaine unbuttoned his shirt part of the way and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor. He popped the button on his trousers, but left them on. “You’re wearing far too much,” he murmured, sliding Merlin’s shirt off his shoulders, the light fabric pooling on the floor.

Elyan watched as Gwaine’s hands explored the expanse of Merlin’s smooth skin. Moving closer, he pressed his lips to Merlin’s neck, kissing soft then rough, looking over and meeting Elyan’s eyes behind Merlin’s back. He winked, moving his hand to palm Merlin’s ass possessively.

Breaking away, Merlin pushed him towards the bed. “Take your trousers off and lay down.”

Doing as he was bid, Merlin turned towards Elyan, flashing the hand sign for _ready_. With Gwaine’s attention on his trousers, Elyan removed the gun from the armrest and tucked it behind his back, the metal cool through his shirt. Merlin climbed up on the bed after Gwaine, sitting across his thighs.

Elyan did his best to block out what was happening now, knowing Merlin would have his fingers wrapped around the other man’s cock. Gritting his teeth, Elyan clenched his fists, nails biting into his palms hard enough to draw blood. Gwaine moaned and gasped, the bed rocking slightly.

He looked away as Gwaine flipped them over, sliding off the bed to wrangle Merlin out of his own trousers. Elyan focused on the sound of the blood rushing in his ears, reminding himself that Gwaine would be dead soon. A few grunts broke through and Elyan bit down on his knuckle, the pain distracting him from what was happening a few feet away. Merlin’s muffled shout broke through his concentration followed by the click of a gun being cocked.

Elyan jumped to his feet, fingers clenched around the grip of his gun. Gwaine was sat with his knees on either side of Merlin, his knees pinning down Merlin’s arms. In his hands was a small, pink Ruger shoved under Merlin’s chin.

“Don’t move!” Gwaine shouted, his voice commanding and completely different than it had been since his arrival. “No te mueves o disparo!”

Elyan froze, putting his hands up. Where the fuck had the gun come from? Elyan could see a light sheen of… something on it, making it catch the light. He and Merlin had swept the room when they’d come in earlier, and Gwaine had left his clothes in a pile over there, so the gun must have been in his…

Elyan frowned in horror as he realized where Gwaine’s gun had come from.

“Now. You’re going to give me the secret to your dope, or I’ll shoot.” Gwaine’s voice was deceptively calm, backed by an edge of steel. “Don’t make this harder on yourselves.”

“We’re not telling you anything, puto de hija,” Merlin snarled. “Go ahead and kill me. You won’t make it out of here alive.”

Gwaine snorted, his lips pulling into a humorless grin. “Lovely. I was hoping you’d say that.” Rearing his arm back, he reversed the Ruger in his hand and punched Merlin across the face with it, his head snapping to the side under the blow.

Blood began trickling from the side of his mouth, the skin under his eye cut open from the blow. Merlin smiled up at Gwaine, bloody and manic. Gwaine rolled off the bed, taking Merlin with him. Getting to his feet, he held Merlin in front of his body, pinning his arms behind his back. The muzzle of the Ruger pressed under the hinge of Merlin’s jaw and his eyes were bright with anger.

Elyan brought his arms down, training his own gun on Gwaine, who snarled, “Deja! Deja el arma! Drop it or I’ll shoot.”

Merlin caught his eye and shook his head imperceptibly, silently begging Elyan not to put the gun down.

“He doesn’t know anything,” Merlin grit out, jaw clenching in pain and anger as Gwaine pulled harder on his arms behind his back. “He’s just my bodyguard. My spouse. That’s it.”

Gwaine’s were cold and calculating as he appraised Elyan. “Is that so.”

“It’s me you should be worried about.” Merlin threw his head back, colliding with Gwaine’s nose. He dropped Merlin’s arms with a cry of pain, hands automatically going to cradle his face. Raising his hands, he pushed Gwaine backwards with a pulse of magic. Gwaine crashed into the far wall, gun clattering to the ground.

Merlin rushed across the room to Elyan, throwing his arms around Elyan’s neck. Pulling back, Elyan brushed his fingers through the blood on Merlin’s face lightly. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine. Let’s finish this.” Merlin pulled his trousers back on over his underwear.

Two shots rang out, and a searing pain ran through Elyan’s shoulder, causing him to stumble. Merlin caught him, setting him down on the edge of the bed gently. Spinning on his heel, Merlin flicked his hand, knocking Gwaine into the wall once more. Elyan could feel the magic in the room, humming as it obeyed Merlin’s wishes. Gwaine struggled on the ground, an invisible force holding him down. Picking up Gwaine’s Ruger, he whipped Gwaine across the face with the butt, repeating the action every time Gwaine struggled. Finally he stopped fighting, slumping to the ground in a heap.

Merlin stepped forward, putting all his weight on Gwaine’s hand. “Who sent you?”

“Not telling,” he said breathlessly, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

Merlin clenched his fist, watching as Gwaine struggled for breath. He unclenched his fist and asked again. “You’re going to die either way. Do you really want to be buried at sea? What will your family think? The things they’ll say about you, a deserter. Tell me who you work for.”

He’d struck a nerve, Elyan could see Gwaine’s jaw clench from across the room. “British Intelligence.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” He released Gwaine, letting him drop to the floor. “Amor, if you’d be so kind as to do the honors.”

Picking up his gun from where it had fallen on the floor, Elyan walked over to Gwaine and stared down at him, pity overwhelming him for a second. What must it be like to lead such a lonely life? Always lying about who you are, being faceless. Gwaine glared up at him from the floor, making no effort to fight back, little more than a whipped British dog. Curling his lip in disgust, Elyan pointed and pulled the trigger, Gwaine’s body slumping.

Merlin sighed in relief, kicking Gwaine’s leg. “He kept whispering awful things about you, trying to get a rise out of me. We’re not doing this again. No more strangers.” He turned to Elyan, examining the gunshot wound. “It doesn’t look too bad. Here, this may tingle.”

Pressing his lips to Elyan’s collarbone, his eyes washed gold and magic surged through him, Elyan’s skin prickling from the feeling. Looking down at his shoulder, the wound was gone, as if it had never happened.

“Wonder what he was here for,” Elyan mused, looking down at the body again.

Merlin shrugged, straightening from where he’d been licking down Elyan’s chest. “Guess we should have asked before we killed him. He wanted to know about the coke, though, how it was made. Maybe it’s about the magic? Maybe Britain’s figured out it’s still out here in the Caribbean.”

“Maybe. Which means they’ll send more men here, possibly more overtly. Do we want to involve our people in a war?” Elyan asked, wrapping his arm around Merlin’s waist and pulling him close. “We did this, set it up out here to protect people, not bring more problems down upon them.”

“Maybe it’s time we pay a visit to our friends in London. What were they called again? Round Knight Table?”

“Round Table Knights,” Elyan corrected, laughing. They left the room, a few staff members hovering in the hall waiting to remove the body and begin cleaning. They waved in greeting, heading to their own rooms to shower.

========

“I think you’re right,” Elyan said suddenly, making Merlin startle and choke from where he was knelt between Elyan’s legs, thick cock down his throat. He made a plaintive noise, humming around his length so that Elyan gripped Merlin’s hair tightly, encouraging him to keep going while he spoke. “We should go to London. Visit our friends and see what’s going on. They may be in danger as well, and if one of us falls, we all fall.”

Pulling back, Merlin tongued the head of Elyan’s cock, spit leaking out of his mouth and eyes watery. He went down again, swallowing, rolling Elyan’s balls in his hand. He didn’t last much longer, Merlin making quick work of him. He came, shooting down his throat. Elyan pulled him up to straddle his lap, kissing the taste of himself out of Merlin’s mouth, wrapping his hand around Merlin’s cock and stroking hard and fast. He came easily, coming over his chest and slumping to rest his head on Elyan’s shoulder, panting.

“Ugh, tell me again what you thought was so important to discuss _now_.”

“We should go to London. If they want to start a war, let’s do it on their turf. Colombia’s had enough of that, we don’t need any more. And the Pendragon’s will know the area, will have more recruits, and fewer of our people need to die,” Elyan said seriously, looking up at Merlin. “If they’re coming for sorcerers, for magic-users, that means you’re in danger. So many of our people will be in danger, and I don’t want to put them in harm’s way more than absolutely necessary.”

Merlin laughed incredulously. “Alright, alright. You’ve clearly given this a lot of thought. We’ll go to London, then.”

They rearranged, Merlin laying in the vee of Elyan’s legs, cheek resting over the _familia_ on his chest. His fingertips danced down Merlin’s spine, and finally, for the first time since Gwaine had arrived over a week ago, he felt content.

Elyan had found a way to protect Merlin, to protect his family in return, and he wouldn’t let any harm come to them.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations**  
>  Ayúdeme - Help me  
> Cállate - Be quiet  
> Pendejo - Dumbass  
> Hola, Don Emrys, me llamo Gwaine Sullivan. Muchas gracias por mírame. Estoy representando los Round Table Knights. Estoy encantando de concocerte. - Hello, Don Emrys, my name is Gwaine Sullivan. Thanks for seeing me. I’m representing the Round Table Knights. I’m pleased to meet you.  
> Verdad. Pero, - Correct. But,  
> ‘Trello - Short, masculine for estrella, means star  
> Ligón - Flirt  
> Pareces triste - you look unhappy  
> No te mueves o disparo! - Don’t move or I’ll shoot!  
> Deja! Deja el arma - Drop it! Drop the gun
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> Find me [here on Tumblr](https://the-mother-of-lions.tumblr.com/) ✨


End file.
